<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>locked together by Ominous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824030">locked together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous'>Ominous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Andrew Minyard, Chastity Device, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Porn with Feelings, also andreil are nerds and they play wrestle sometimes, lots of consent and communication, not sure how many of these I will do but tis the season, some light kinkiness, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew licks his lips and tugs on the tail of the beast inside him, righting it so it can point him in the direction of what he's searching for. Neil looks good on top of him, panting and giddy, and it's rare that Andrew doesn't want to flip them over and make Neil fall apart.</p>
<p>But...every once in a while...</p>
<p>Well, he's relaxed today. He wants to listen, he wants orders, he wants to be controlled so long as the control comes from Neil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>locked together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween! and happy kinktober ;) this smut isn't halloween themed nor am I following a specific kinktober list, but I was in the mood for some romantic andreil smut and this fic happened haha. In the past I would try to do 3-4 kinktober fics but idk if that'll happen this time around. We'll see! I've been wanting some kateaaron smut for a while too...</p>
<p>Big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stjosten/pseuds/Stjosten">Stjosten</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmcworm/pseuds/bigmcworm">bigmcworm</a> for reading this over for me!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes Andrew a second to realize they're both holding their breath, but he doesn't stop the tactic. <em>Breathing</em> interferes with him hearing Neil's panting, the jump in his lungs, a crucial indicator of the striker's next move.</p>
<p>Even though Andrew is the one on the offensive, he can't be too careful. Neil, ever the cheater, has tried to bolt in the past, and Andrew is not above chasing the laughing rabbit down and cornering him.</p>
<p>But it hasn't come to that yet.</p>
<p>The room is still and silent apart from the occasional whir of the air conditioner and the muffled sounds of people walking outside the dorms, but for once Andrew couldn't care less about anything going on around him. He's oddly calm for all the tension he's holding in his body, ready to snap. There's a heat dwelling just beneath his skin, a reaction he's all too familiar with.</p>
<p>But there's no rush, and he's content to take his time coaxing the feeling of arousal out until he knows exactly what he wants to do with it.</p>
<p>For now, he has to focus, but the other tension in the room isn't unwelcome.</p>
<p>He's not itching to check the door, nor does he feel the need to crowd against the wall.</p>
<p>Loose, relaxed.</p>
<p>It's one of those days, and he's stopped questioning them. He's used to being vigilant, to not allowing any distractions in for more than a set amount of time. Anything longer was a risk, a danger.</p>
<p>For so long, it was that way.</p>
<p>But Neil diffuses that in him more often than not. Andrew would've found it a weakness, did at one point, but now he relishes in these moments where the paranoid part of his brain switches off for a beat or two to allow this...</p>
<p>Ridiculousness.</p>
<p>Neil sits against the headboard while Andrew sits on his own designated side, the foot of the bed, and he watches Neil bite down on his bottom lip to keep the laughter in.</p>
<p>Andrew narrows his eyes. Neil shouldn't be laughing. He's about to lose.</p>
<p>Neil extends a leg carefully, crossing over the border of their divide, and bounces it teasingly.</p>
<p>Andrew doesn't let himself so much as blink as he stares Neil down.</p>
<p>Blue eyes flicker lightning quick between Andrew's hands and his face, waiting for any sign that Andrew is ready to make his move.</p>
<p>To scare him, Andrew flicks a hand out next to Neil's leg and tries not to smirk when Neil jumps. Neil stifles a snort.</p>
<p>Andrew refrains from rolling his eyes; no matter how many times he tells himself this is idiotic, he keeps doing it. He'll never call it fun, but his rapidly beating heart so badly wants to argue with him.</p>
<p>This is a game they're familiar with, and it always starts the same way. Andrew will swat Neil's bangs or his hand for being obnoxious, Neil will dodge, and their eyes will lock until it's <em>challenge accepted.</em></p>
<p>The rules are quite simple: pin your opponent three times. The point system is also in place some days, if they <em>really</em> want to make it difficult. Then, they got docked for touches too.</p>
<p>Today, they kept it basic. Plus, they're in bed, which makes the battlefield less vast. Nothing is worse than when they play this at the supermarket on their midnight snack runs.</p>
<p>Neil has barriers. Not here.</p>
<p>So far, Andrew has two out of three wins because of it, but the battles are hard fought. Neil is not only fast, he's <em>slippery</em>. Andrew's go-to strategy is to wrap his arms around Neil's waist and flip him that way. There's minimal chance of escape, but Neil guards himself expertly, evading Andrew at the last minute. He's okay with playing dirty too, wriggling violently out of Andrew's hold, kissing his neck, tickling under his chin...</p>
<p>They need to standardize their rule book.</p>
<p>Andrew slides his hand towards Neil's thigh; Neil angles it closer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Little shit.</em>
</p>
<p>If Neil looks a mess (which he does), Andrew unfortunately probably looks much worse. He can feel his loose strands of hair hanging over his forehead, the back probably sticking up in all directions. His face feels flushed, cheeks tinted pink. It's not as noticeable on Neil, but his hoodie somehow ended up backwards.</p>
<p>So there's that.</p>
<p>They arguably put more effort into this than this morning's Exy practice, but no one has to know that. Neil makes a sharp, whooshing noise, and Andrew actually jumps.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>This is why he can't let his mind wander.</p>
<p>In response to Neil's muffled giggling, Andrew reaches over to tap his ankle gently. Neil shivers. "You're acting very arrogant for someone losing."</p>
<p>"For now," Neil states, and he has a way of making everything sound vaguely like a threat. "Are you going to stall forever? Or are you scared?"</p>
<p>Oh Neil, acting like the big boss.</p>
<p>That time, Andrew really does roll his eyes. The little furl of arousal nudges at him, as if he's onto something, but he bats it away. Not now. Later.</p>
<p>Someone outside bumps against the railing, and all hell breaks loose. Distracted, Neil's eyes flick to the door and Andrew pounces with the small amount of energy he has left. He wishes he had taken off his heavy jacket before starting this, but he's got no time. He lunges to, quite frankly, pancake dive on top of Neil, and Neil shrieks.</p>
<p>All embarrassing things don't leave the room. Another unspoken rule.</p>
<p>Neil rolls out of the way last minute to avoid Andrew's weight and bonks his head against the wall, but he's not shaken.</p>
<p><em>Dammit</em>.</p>
<p>Andrew jolts up just as Neil tucks himself into the opposite corner; it's not a good position and he knows it, his panicked gaze flying to the door. <em>No way</em>.</p>
<p>Grinning, Neil leaps out of the bed to his freedom, but his tricks are getting predictable. Or Andrew just knows him too well. He crushes down the little rush of satisfaction he gets from that. He darts his hand out to grab Neil's ankle and yanks him back with all his might, and Neil stumbles back into the tangle of sheets and casualties (pillow cases).</p>
<p>"You bastard!" Neil yells breathlessly through his laughter, and resorts to wriggling with all his might as Andrew reels him in.</p>
<p>"Yup," Andrew states, and tries not to sound exhausted. He never believed in cardio or stamina training until he met Neil. His lungs are burning. But, he's one step closer to triumph. He fights the gentle lift of his lips, and knows it doesn't really matter.</p>
<p>Neil holds out his hands in front of him, as if that helps, but his gaze peeks through the barrier. Those blue eyes shine up at him, stupidly adoring, and Andrew knows he might as well be smiling just as bright as Neil.</p>
<p>Neil has the ability to tell, and he doesn't mind that today either.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, with all his arrogance and reflection, Andrew lets Neil get in a surprise attack. Neil lets himself be reeled in completely, only to kiss Andrew firmly (and slobbery, if Andrew is being honest). He's so thrown and conflicted on whether or not he wants to chase the feeling, Neil frees himself and gently grabs Andrew's shoulders.</p>
<p>No matter how many times Andrew has to reinforce that with Neil, it's a yes until it's a no, the redhead falls back on the habit without fail. Andrew hates him, because he doesn't, but sometimes he finds himself <em>wanting</em> the firmness...</p>
<p>Wanting Neil.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>The little flame of arousal doubles in size as Neil pushes Andrew down, successfully pinning him for all of two seconds before pulling back with his hands in the air where Andrew can see them.</p>
<p>Always careful, unless Andrew tells him otherwise. And right now, he realizes that's exactly what he needs.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Neil breathes out, and he pumps his fist in the air. He laughs, though at this point it sounds more like the dying wheeze of a seal. Neil's hands fall back down and onto his thighs, still in view.</p>
<p>Andrew is hyper aware of everywhere they're touching, but for enticing reasons. Neil's thighs rest strong and firm in his lap, Neil's legs on either side of Andrew's waist and occasionally bouncing in excitement. Even the tiniest bit of friction has Andrew tensing up further, and he eyes the sliver of skin peeking through Neil's neckline. Andrew likes the oversized hoodies on him, so he can see Neil's collar bones...</p>
<p>Andrew licks his lips and tugs on the tail of the beast inside him, righting it so it can point him in the direction of what he's searching for. Neil looks good on top of him, panting and giddy, and it's rare that Andrew doesn't want to flip them over and make Neil fall apart.</p>
<p>But...every once in a while...</p>
<p>Well, he's relaxed today. He wants to listen, he wants orders, he wants to be controlled so long as the control comes from Neil. There's something so invigorating about knowing that trust will not be betrayed, and he wants to drown in the feeling. He wants it to consume him until he can't take it anymore.</p>
<p>Want. Want. Want.</p>
<p>He always has to repeat it, to make sure it's true. His relationship with the word will never be simple, and some days it'll be the last thing he wants to admit to feeling. But in these moments it's a match falling into kerosene, carrying through his veins and arteries until he's shivering in something more pleasant, less afraid, less defensive.</p>
<p>It's just desire, and Neil.</p>
<p>Yes, that's it. That's—</p>
<p>"Andrew?" Neil's voice brings him back to reality. Andrew's gaze snaps up from Neil's abdomen to his face, flushed prettily and blinking down at him in concern. He either can't feel Andrew's half-hard erection, or he's simply ignoring it, because it's not an invitation. Andrew sees the exact moment Neil moves to get off him, and Andrew misses the heat before it's even absent. His hands fly up to bring Neil's hips back down firmly, and he sighs in contentment at the weight. It never used to feel so good, but he redacts the statement. It feels good because it's Neil.</p>
<p>Neil blinks down at him again, always taking a minute to catch up, before his mouth forms an 'o.' Andrew wants to stick his fingers in that mouth, but he refrains. Just barely.</p>
<p>Neil whimpers, despite himself, and Andrew understands now what Neil meant all that time ago. He likes when Neil loses control.</p>
<p>"Andrew..." Neil whispers, and he places his hands over Andrew's in question. When Andrew squeezes back in confirmation, the heat and triumph in Neil's eyes takes on another kind of mood. Normally, Andrew would surge up to meet his lips, to help unleash the flame, but he stays where he is, limbs jelly-like and heavy.</p>
<p>The warmth swirling like a whirlpool in his abdomen is making his current position a bit hard to manage; he wants to squirm, wants to thrust up and bring them both a quick, desperate release. But he knows it won't be nearly as satisfying as what his brain craves, so he sighs, and closes his eyes, reaching behind him to point at the desk.</p>
<p>It's a wordless command, one Neil understands immediately.</p>
<p>His eyes widen, and he looks down at Andrew smugly. "Don't you have class?"</p>
<p>Andrew waves him off, and busies himself with groping Neil's butt with his free hand. Annoyed at the rough material of Neil's gym shorts, he pushes one side down over one of Neil's cheeks, and squeezes the bare skin. Neil, of course, carries on with his staring, though with a bit more arching.</p>
<p>"I'm aware of my schedule," Andrew states, rolling the soft flesh between his fingers. Neil hums.</p>
<p>"We promised we wouldn't miss any more classes," he counters, not touching Andrew anywhere scandalous quite yet. He does, however, rest his hands on Andrew's pecs, a teasing, gentle grip that Andrew does not appreciate in the moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>Right, so now you care about the rules.</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't intend to," Andrew states, and his eyes pierce Neil's until he gets it. For emphasis, Andrew once again points to the desk behind them. It takes Neil a minute, but once it clicks, the excitement in his lithe body is palpable.</p>
<p>In the next few moments, his boyfriend is wiggling for an entirely different reason than before.</p>
<p>Andrew allows himself a huff of laughter, and Neil brightens. Neil's switch is easily flipped by him, and Andrew revels in it more than he'd like to admit.</p>
<p>It's a shame for Neil to get up, but it's not for long, Andrew reasons. They need what's in the desk for him to get what he wants, and what he wants is—</p>
<p>He hears the click of a lock as Neil opens the bottom drawer with the key they keep wedged between the mattress and the headboard, and the gentle rifling through their small collection. He hears Neil's hesitation once he finds what Andrew needs, and his cock twitches hearing Neil's tiny gasp when his nimble fingers graze the metal.</p>
<p>"It's a yes?" Neil asks when he returns, and Andrew turns his head languidly to where Neil is now leaning down on his knees at the side of the bed. Neil crosses his arms on the bed, resting his cheek softly against his arm. It looks far too innocent for what he's holding. All that would make it complete would be a nice bat of the eyelashes.</p>
<p>Andrew hasn't lost enough pride to ask Neil directly for this.</p>
<p>He drags his eyes over to the shiny metal item in Neil's hand. The chastity cage had been a not-so-impulsive impulse buy. The cage is made of metal rings with gaps in, and he's greeted with a fond memory of Neil teasing him by poking his pink tongue through the bars to swipe at Andrew's swollen shaft.</p>
<p>The cage is long enough to accommodate his cock, but not so long that he can have an erection comfortably. An involuntary shiver runs down his spine. That's the point though, but also a reason why they use it so rarely. That level of restriction is seldom comfortable for him, and sometimes mid-use he would employ their safe word to tap out. The feeling could be overwhelming, too much at once, but on the occasional day where he's in the right frame of mind, this relaxed...</p>
<p>It's an intoxicating feeling, giving Neil full control. Giving Neil the ability to lock Andrew up and decide when he gets to be free, to edge him for hours or even the entire day until he can finally come.</p>
<p>It's made twice as exhilarating with Neil taking care of him every step of the way; it's usually the other way around, and that's how Andrew prefers it. He likes being in control, putting Neil where he wants him and taking him apart with messiness and precision mixed together. But every once in a while, he craves this. He craves Neil leading him with the spit-fire attitude and strength many underestimate.</p>
<p>So, without hesitation, he reaches down to unbuckle his pants. Neil doesn't take his eyes off his intense gaze, but he jumps when Andrew's belt hits the floor. Andrew breathes in, steadying himself and scanning his mind one last time to make sure he can do this.</p>
<p>He finds no resistance, only hunger.</p>
<p>He reaches forward to swipe Neil's bottom lip, and homes in on the way Neil opens and leans forward instinctively.</p>
<p>"Yes, Neil," Andrew whispers, and Neil's expression melts from gooey adoration into a sharpness that Andrew burns into his mind. Neil's gaze narrows with deliberate intent, but Andrew can see it for what it is. He can see the impatience, consideration, and arousal working double-time. Neil's not used to dragging things out, but he will if it means satisfying Andrew.</p>
<p>Neil probably wants nothing more than to praise Andrew right then and there, to stroke his hair the way Andrew likes until he's hard and wincing from wearing the cage. Andrew always comes so messily when it's like this, and Neil loves to spread it over Andrew's abs after an hour.</p>
<p>It's all he can usually stand to wait.</p>
<p>But Andrew is looking for something longer, with a more powerful end.</p>
<p>As he said, he has class.</p>
<p>So, respecting Andrew's desires, Neil inhales sharply to deal with his frustration, and adjusts himself in his shorts. It's agony for both of them in the end, isn't it?</p>
<p>He strokes Neil's hair and tries not to react too much while Neil gets busy fixing the cage onto him. He's not fully hard yet, but he knows that'll change soon. Even just the touch of Neil's fingertips and the coolness of the cage makes him <em>burn</em>.</p>
<p>Then, Neil's fierce gaze fixes on him right before he clicks the lock into place. His fingers nudge Andrew through the bars, and Andrew swallows a grunt. He has at least three hours of classes, and he steels himself for the long haul. Neil's voice is never sweet, or sensual, but it takes on a throatiness when he's turned on that Andrew wants to bottle up.</p>
<p>"I'm going to lock you up then," Neil states, but it's not a question. It's a statement. Andrew's not escaping without the safeword, and that's a fact. "You're mine."</p>
<p>Even Neil shivers from the words once they're out of his mouth. It's a little unnecessary; they're both plenty aware of that.</p>
<p>Without waiting for Andrew's response, because Neil calls the shots, he snaps the lock into place and tugs on it cutely. Andrew's leg jumps, and the broken edge of a grunt escapes his lips. The corners of Neil's lips upturn ever so slightly as he hands Andrew his backpack and his pants.</p>
<p>Andrew is frozen.</p>
<p>He watches Neil bounce to his feet, feels his lips against his cheek a second later, and wants nothing more than to demand a real kiss. But he stays quiet, and as if sensing the struggle, Neil's smirk grows.</p>
<p>"Be good," he says, and then he's practically floating away to the bathroom. Andrew still doesn't move as he hears the water start running, and though the effort is futile, he tries not to let his mind wander.</p>
<p>He's late to his first class.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Their safeword is Froot Loops, because for some reason it's the only cereal Neil tolerates. Why he thought of it during a sex related discussion is beyond Andrew.</p>
<p>He thinks he might just be in an unfair mood though, constantly cursing Neil with every movement he makes. He's near the end of his second lecture, and he had to turn off the vibration on his phone to avoid the constant buzzing. The sensation against his leg also hadn't been helping during his first class, but now he's past the point of no return.</p>
<p>All thanks to Neil.</p>
<p>His boyfriend has never been particularly gifted with his words unless they're meant to be scathing, and that had translated over to his sexting. It's choppy, and misses the mark often, sometimes a lot more cryptic than sexy.</p>
<p>Andrew won't admit he finds it incredibly endearing, and usually does more than enough to get him heated. No one has to know.</p>
<p>Besides, Andrew is nothing if not an expert in Neil-ese. Over time, he'd begun to interpret all of Neil's poor attempts at seduction. And soon enough, lackluster statements like <em>'I'm wearing your sweater'</em> and <em>'the backseat of the Maserati is comfy'</em> had translated to one universal <em>'come and fuck me.'</em></p>
<p>But Neil knows better than to rely on words in this situation; Andrew doesn't want that kind of fantasy, the heat that comes with Neil's ignorance and the idea of <em>teaching</em>, of exploring with him.</p>
<p>So, he sends what Andrew does want, the sure fire way to make sure Andrew is rock hard.</p>
<p>Pictures. Endless pictures of Neil's hands, sometimes spread flat or curled tight. His legs, his mouth, tongue wrapped around his fingers...</p>
<p>His phone lights up, and his body tenses on instinct. The tightness in his pants is unbearable at this point, his cock hard and pressing firmly against the cage. Andrew isn't the twitchy one, and the pictures have been barely revealing anything, but he can only take so much when it comes to Neil. He finds himself readjusting constantly, changing his seating position, anything he can do to relieve some of the pressure. He digs the heel of his wrist into his crotch, offering himself a moment of stability.</p>
<p>It never lasts.</p>
<p>He's lucky it's a hot day, and that no one else is sitting in the back row. His face burns, ears tinted red. He feels drunk, <em>heavy</em>, and he's sure he looks it too. He blinks every time his eyes glisten over from the onslaught of fantasy and discomfort. He wants Neil, but he's being good.</p>
<p>Neil on the other hand, <em>isn't</em>.</p>
<p>He glances at the screen, bracing himself.</p>
<p>Neil's sexts, visual or not, are never conventional, and it's embarrassing how easily they push all of Andrew's buttons anyways.</p>
<p>This time, it's a video. He can tell Neil's phone is propped on their desk stand, and Neil is wearing the tiniest pair of shorts he owns. They're basically underwear, but that's the most scandalous thing about him. Neil isn't hard, but Andrew's brain smugly tells him that if he were there, he could fix that.</p>
<p>Andrew adjusts himself again.</p>
<p>Neil leans down to smile at the camera shyly, unable to help himself. Andrew's heart only stalls a little as he watches Neil's face disappear from view as he turns around to model his ass. Because it's all about what <em>Andrew</em> finds attractive, what Andrew notices. No one else. Neil picks up the waistband of his shorts and pulls up, tightening the fabric around his cheeks as he arches his back. He snaps the elastic back into place and his ass bounces, and Andrew pictures himself reaching forward to slap the soft skin.</p>
<p>His mind follows the curve of Neil's ass, the muscle memory from so many instances of dipping his hand down the back of Neil's pants. He feels every bump, every smooth dip, and his other hand clenches when it comes up empty.</p>
<p>Neil spins a little in place, repeating the motions as his hands glide over his ass and the tops of his thighs. He spreads his legs a little to lean forward, then pauses, as if hesitating. Andrew sees the exact moment his body lights up with realization, and he backs up closer to the camera before shedding the shorts completely. Andrew nearly chokes at seeing Neil bare underneath.</p>
<p>Then, Neil has the audacity to<em> jump in place</em>.</p>
<p>Andrew slams his phone down on the desk in front of him, missing the end of the video. Doesn't matter, he caught enough. His mind rewinds and replays the image mercilessly, the light bounce and ripple of soft skin and—</p>
<p>Andrew winces.</p>
<p>And this, as much as he craved it today, is the problem. At a certain point, being denied release is unbearable. He wants nothing more than for Neil to come unlock him and let him jerk off, rut against him, <em>anything</em>.</p>
<p>But it'll be all worth it with Neil's hands on him, guiding Andrew's pleasure broken mind to a controlled release. He swallows, and knows he has to follow through with the challenge. His throat is so dry...he wonders if Neil will have him suck him off first when he gets back.</p>
<p>No, no.</p>
<p>Andrew wants to eat him out.</p>
<p>Wincing again, he picks up his phone to find a few more videos waiting for him. He endures the excruciating twenty minutes of lecture, watching Neil applying lotion to his legs, then clean their corner of the dorm naked, <em>then</em> roll around in Andrew's hoodie and sweatpants a size too big for him.</p>
<p>For some reason, ending it on <em>that</em> innocent note makes his arousal so much worse than any of the other displays did.</p>
<p>Andrew has essentially tuned out his entire class, he realizes when he blinks himself back into reality.</p>
<p>The dismissal goes in one ear and out the other. The journey home is a blur.</p>
<p>All he knows is that he's walking on shaky legs, and has to duck into a bathroom to evaluate himself and make sure he's still alright. He considers the safeword if only to make it home safely. He has a copy of the key; they're not so extreme that Neil would be the only one, though he knows if they <em>were</em>, and if he sent the safeword, Neil would be racing over in <em>minutes</em>.</p>
<p>He stares at the key, and feels no temptation other than the obvious kind. He takes stock of his emotions, and fear and paranoia are absent. He still wants this. He takes a deep breath and splashes water on his face, and takes the fastest route home to avoid detours.</p>
<p>When he finally gets to their dorm, he remembers to be grateful that all their schedules allow for this block of alone time. He can't take much more, but now that he's been coaxed and teased to his limits, the drowsiness is all encompassing. He wants to listen, wants to be led, and he knocks on the door and <em>waits</em>.</p>
<p>Neil takes his sweet time opening it up, and Andrew resists the urge to lean in or drop to his knees at the sight of him. He looks too soft, too blurry at the edges with his smile and Andrew's sweater. It's his old winter one, originally for Eden's. That ended when Neil essentially adopted it, putting holes in the sleeves and infusing it with the smell of sports field grass and mint.</p>
<p>Neil reaches out to grab the sleeve of Andrew's jacket, playing with the zipper at the end while Andrew rocks forward just so.</p>
<p>It would be easy at first glance, to say Neil looks unaffected. But Andrew is all too used to seeing the ring of blue in his eyes, almost completely gone, and the uneven breaths that tremble through Neil's chest.</p>
<p>Neil is hard in his little shorts, barely concealed by the length of the sweater, and Andrew would bet money on there being a sizable wet spot at the front.</p>
<p>"Were you good for me?" Neil whispers, playing with the frayed edges of the sweater's neckline. Andrew licks his lips at the freckles dancing across the bared, scarred skin.</p>
<p>He nods his head, unwilling to speak until Neil wants him too.</p>
<p>Smiling wider, Neil hums and drags Andrew into the room, locking the door and turning the deadbolt behind them. Andrew jumps, but doesn't track Neil's movements. Neil wouldn't touch him from behind.</p>
<p>Neil skips around to Andrew's front and laces their fingers together, walking Andrew towards the bed as if he's incapable of leading himself. Andrew squirms in place once they make it to the edge of the bed, the fact somehow even more alluring. He's putty in Neil's hands, and he doesn't mind in the slightest.</p>
<p>Neil sits down and doesn't invite Andrew to do the same. Instead, he busies himself with removing those stupid shorts and kicking them to the side. Andrew's gaze sweeps over Neil's legs and his leaking erection, probably as painful as his own. But Neil has always been far more concerned with the way Andrew ignites sensations in him, he doesn't even stroke himself before he's gripping Andrew's belt gently.</p>
<p>"Did you watch my video?" Neil asks, undoing Andrew's pants slowly. It's not a total relief because of the cage, but once his pants are pushed down to his thighs, Andrew relaxes. Neil has him step out of them, hands grazing down Andrew's legs, through the hair, lingering to press firmly behind his knee. As if they couldn't be weaker, and he's not in the state to resent that.</p>
<p>He closes his eyes, safe and surrounded by everything Neil, and only jumps when he feels Neil's finger wiggle through the metal bars by the head of his cock. Looking down, he finds Neil smiling up at him, cheek pressed into the cage hard enough to leave an imprint when he pulls back. His cock is a sight; swollen and pressed against the material, begging to be let out. Neil keeps wiggling his fucking finger..."You can answer."</p>
<p>"Yes," Andrew responds right away. He swallows, silently cursing himself at how affected he sounds. His voice has that post-cigarette, scratchy quality, and Neil hums at the sound, like music to his ears.</p>
<p>He appreciates that Neil asks the right questions, that he doesn't make Andrew answer whether or not he liked it, if he's turned on. He doesn't make him state the obvious, or the difficult things. Instead, Neil accepts that, and nods. Then, he's standing swiftly, grabbing Andrew's shoulders and pushing down just enough for Andrew to get the message. He goes, and grunts at the feeling of being brought down to his knees. Neil strategically rids Andrew of his jacket and his shirt, and Andrew complies wordlessly by raising his arms. Neil sighs at that once Andrew is all stripped, stroking through Andrew's hair.</p>
<p>He doesn't mind that he's weak, that he leans into it like a cat. If he were one, he might be purring, feeling Neil's fingers in his scalp. "Good boy," Neil whispers, and leans forward to kiss the sides of Andrew's face; he follows the contours until he's licking the shell of Andrew's ear, mixing the air with whispers meant just for him. Andrew's mind swirls with the words <em>handsome</em>, <em>good</em>, and <em>strong</em>.</p>
<p>And all his hazy mind can do is nod, nod in affirmation that he'll surely regret and disagree with later. But right then he lets Neil trick him into accepting it, and chases more. His hands hurt at his sides from how he wants to lean forward, to grab the plush thighs in front of him.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long for some kind of release.</p>
<p>When Neil pulls back, he's trembling. In charge or not, Neil is <em>reactive</em>. He's squirming in place, mind going a mile a minute with what he wants to do, of all the possible directions. In most instances, Andrew would snap his fingers and tell him to focus his junkie brain.</p>
<p>But he waits.</p>
<p>He waits, and the reward is worth it when Neil whimpers at the hunger in Andrew's eyes, and at the way his muscles are pulled taut and waiting for any request. Neil leans back on his elbows, hooking his toned leg over one of Andrew's shoulders to bring him forward.</p>
<p>Finally.</p>
<p>It's what Andrew's been thinking since watching that cursed video.</p>
<p>"Make me feel good," Neil whispers, hardly laced with authority, but oh so <em>Neil</em> Andrew can't stand it. His tongue is on Neil before the words leave his mouth.</p>
<p>Neil throws his head back, and Andrew regrets not being able to see his face. Neil can make the most ridiculous faces when he's feeling good; he's not conditioned to feel insecure or to bottle them up in shame. He's not even aware of them. The desperation and pleasure are what matters, and Andrew snapshots every drop of his jaw and tongue loll.</p>
<p>Neil's moan is long and stretched out, soaking into every corner of the room as Andrew swipes his tongue greedy over his hole. It doesn't matter that he won't be fucking Neil tonight, though with how much noise Neil is choosing to make for Andrew's benefit, it sure sounds like he is.</p>
<p>Either way, Andrew gives it his all, until Neil's exaggerated moans are real ones. That's what he gets for trying to torment Andrew even more.</p>
<p>Andrew coaxes Neil open in the way his boyfriend loves: messily and without patience. His tongue thrusts in and out of Neil, and he only pulls back to suck on the tender skin. He doesn't hold back his noises, the smack of his lips or the breathy moans that slip from his mouth every now and again.</p>
<p>"Fu—uck," Neil moans brokenly, and his other leg wraps around Andrew's shoulder to press him as close as possible. Instinctively, Andrew raises his hands to spread Neil's cheeks, but Neil knows him too well.</p>
<p>"Hands on the bed, you have to work for it," Neil says, but it's broken up by ripples of <em>feeling</em>, by the sounds Andrew is punching out of him. Oh, he'll work for it. He can already feel his jaw aching, and the crick in his neck later on will be a bitch for Neil to sort out, but he pushes past the cramping to roll his neck into each movement, until Neil is dangling precariously close to the edge.</p>
<p>"Mm, yeah," Neil pants, nodding up at the ceiling. "<em>There, fucking there.</em>"</p>
<p>Each word is a whip to his skin, burning.</p>
<p>Despite the rules, Andrew feels the need to poke Neil's thigh when Neil starts to lose control of his movements, when his legs can't help but rise just above Andrew's shoulders with how close he is. Andrew's pretty sure Neil doesn't want a cramp like last time.</p>
<p>Neil hiccups and grabs Andrew's hand, a silent plea for him to stop. It's also just habit, one that's hard to break even for things like this.</p>
<p>Andrew almost wants to keep going, to tell Neil it's alright, he can come once. It's not like Neil's stamina won't let him get it up again, especially not with Andrew helping. But Neil shakes his head at Andrew's hesitation, and Andrew pulls off.</p>
<p>He tries not to be too smug as he watches Neil roll onto his side, riding out the tremors of a denied orgasm. "Shit, w-wait," Neil says, laughing breathlessly as his shaking lessens and his abdomen twitches.</p>
<p>While he breathes, Andrew reaches up to roll his jaw with his hand. Stiff, for sure, but worth it.</p>
<p>Neil grabs his legs behind his knees and squeezes, willing himself calm. Andrew wonders what language he used this time.</p>
<p>Andrew's not sure what he looks like, his face <em>feels</em> the same. Neutral, if not a little tense from the effort to hold his smirk back. It's the same blank facade everyone else sees, but most people aren't Neil. The bonfire of playfulness that's scorching through Andrew's irises must be a light in the dark, because in the next moment Neil is glaring at him, sitting up with noodle arms to hold him in place.</p>
<p>"Keep talking," Neil says, and Andrew doesn't point out that he hasn't spoken in a while on account of going to town on Neil's ass. Where's the gratefulness? Neil narrows his eyes further, as if he heard it. Creepy. "We'll see how you hold up."</p>
<p>
  <em>Promises, promises.</em>
</p>
<p>But Andrew revels in the expectation, nipples hard and cock straining. He knows he's dripping precum on the carpet through the cage, and thinks they maybe should've put a towel down. Neil stares at where he's still locked up, and ultimately decides that he's not ready to give Andrew release quite yet.</p>
<p>"Bed," Neil states, and Andrew will never say he scrambles, but he certainly doesn't waste time. He takes a swig of the mouthwash left out for him on the desk and spits it out into the cup next to it, and he makes a note to tease Neil later about how prepared he is when it comes to Andrew, never himself.</p>
<p>But well, they both take their kisses quite seriously.</p>
<p>Andrew climbs on the bed, the sheets cool against him, and Neil's hand cups his balls a moment later. Andrew can't stop the groan that slips from him, and his hand flies out to slap the wall at his side.<em> Fucking hell, Neil.</em></p>
<p>Neil smirks at him from above, wriggling excitedly as he uncaps the lube left out on the bed.</p>
<p>To think Andrew started the day playing another kind of game with Neil, but now he has no desire to get away.</p>
<p>He lets himself go as Neil crawls between his legs and spreads him open. No matter how much he trusts Neil, here there's always a beat of hesitation. He takes a deep breath, and reminds himself of where he is. This is his bed, <em>their</em> bed, and the only touch he feels is Neil's. The only touch he yearns for. Andrew angles his head towards Neil, and then suddenly Neil is all he sees. The redhead leans down to kiss Andrew softly, knowing exactly what Andrew is asking for.</p>
<p>It can only be Neil, ever, against him, in his line of sight...</p>
<p>The drop of hesitation and fear that always threatens to engulf him slips away as Neil kisses him, almost aggressively, as if to sink it in as deeply as he can. <em>It's me, you're mine.</em></p>
<p>"Yes," Andrew says into the kiss, and Neil pulls back so Andrew can stare into his eyes the entire time. Those eyes that hold so much paranoia and discontent on some days, but that light up with triumph and relief on others. Right now, it's neither, because when it's Andrew, Neil's emotions are a whole different spectrum.</p>
<p>Andrew will be greedy about that until the end of time, he no longer cares.</p>
<p>He feels a cool finger slip into him, and he jolts at the sensation, but spreads his legs to accommodate it. Andrew does not like this part being drawn out most days; he wants Neil inside him, to feel the heat and the connection, because there's nothing that makes the reality of it sink in more than that, to confirm that Neil is fucking all thought out of Andrew's mind.</p>
<p>So Neil stretches him efficiently, broken up by kisses and praise that Andrew swallows like orders. They feel like that, because he doesn't let himself tell Neil to stop or shut up, he just takes them without a fight.</p>
<p>
  <em>'So handsome.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'You take me so well.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I can't wait to be fucking you just how you like it.'</em>
</p>
<p>And his brain screams at Neil to be quiet, and Andrew kisses him instead, allowing the desire to scorch him from the inside out.</p>
<p>Their kisses can barely be called that at this point, just mouths open, pressed against each other. Andrew can't believe Neil can moan this much just from Andrew's reactions, but he doesn't have the capacity to think about it more. He's grunting into Neil's mouth with every scissoring motion of his fingers, sharp, throaty sounds that only Neil gets to hear.</p>
<p>When Neil hits a particularly wonderful spot inside him, Andrew's groan is almost a bark, and he braces his arm against his mouth to muffle it. Unacceptable.</p>
<p>But damn...</p>
<p>Neil kisses Andrew's sleeved forearm before pushing it away, and he tugs on the armbands questionably. Andrew thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head, and Neil smiles.</p>
<p>"I like when you're loud," Neil moves on without missing a beat, and pulls his fingers out. Andrew closes his eyes and listens to the shuffling of the sheets, and then there's the head of Neil's cock grazing his hole, and the sound of a lock turning. Andrew's eyes snap up to Neil's, and he's met with an intensity that rivals his own. "Let's both be loud, okay?"</p>
<p>And then he hears a pop as the lock come off completely, and some of the pressure is relieved. He can't hold back his groan then, it's loud and pathetic, but Neil is taking his sweet fucking time pulling the cage off.</p>
<p>That, or Andrew really was that tightly locked in.</p>
<p>Either way, he feels like he's going to come at any second now, and he needs Neil inside him before that happens.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." Neil whispers, and Andrew glares up at him. They've only played with this thing a few times, but Neil is always so fixated on the way Andrew's cock grows as soon as he's freed, cock swollen and leaking, weighty. Neil swipes his tongue over his top row of teeth as he sits the cage to the side, just watching Andrew's cock bob for a moment.</p>
<p>It's another form of patience testing to not tell him to hurry up.</p>
<p>Instead, like the shit he is, Neil pulls back to give Andrew one long stroke from base to tip, and Andrew whines low in his throat. That, mixed with the wet sound of Neil's palm pumping against Andrew's shaft, is obscene.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he bites out, bucking his hips instinctively into the touch. He's never wanted to come so fucking bad. Neil leans down, as if to take Andrew into his mouth until his nose hits the sparse hair at the base, but Andrew draws the line at that.</p>
<p>He bucks his hips again, emphasizing without admitting it, but...</p>
<p>He really won't last if Neil does that.</p>
<p>Neil freezes and blinks up at him, only slightly pouty. He can have a treat later, just not <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>"Fine, so impatient," Neil huffs, and then he's finally lining himself up and pushing forward. He nods at Andrew one last time for affirmation, and instead of answering the same way, Andrew just uses whatever leverage he has to push himself down onto Neil's cock.</p>
<p>Andrew sighs at the feeling of Neil, long and thick, filling him up. He pants without abandon, not having the strength to hold it all back. He blinks away the spots in his vision as Neil cries out, and Neil, ever the racehorse, starts thrusting almost immediately.</p>
<p>Good. Better even. Andrew wants it hard, fast, whatever Neil can give him.</p>
<p>Neil surges forward until his arms bracket Andrew's head, leaning down to use all the strength he can. That's when Andrew can't hold back his smirk, can't resist reaching forward to grab Neil's hips and push him forward. While they do like doing it this way on occasion, Neil lacks the precision and practice, maybe in the same way Andrew lacks his weird junkie stamina.</p>
<p>Neil laughs breathlessly, but it quickly dissolves into a broken sigh. "What is it you always say to me?"</p>
<p>And Andrew, knowing exactly what he means, guides Neil's hips until he's canting at a much faster pace. He groans at the angle, at how perfect it is. It's always a little daunting, realizing how good it all feels.</p>
<p>"Aren't you supposed to be a jock?" Andrew parrots the words he's spoken from all the times they've done this before.</p>
<p>Neil grins, and he twists his hands harder into the sheets, thrusting forward with all his strength as he finishes the statement. "Where did all your stamina go?"</p>
<p>Andrew is not going to last.</p>
<p>He can feel it already, the heat coiling around him like a snake, and the ability to keep his eyes open starts to fail him. He hates that, he hates not being able to stare at Neil through it.</p>
<p>A wave of vulnerability goes through him as he starts to see white in the corners of his eyes, and Neil gives another harsh thrust in just the right place. Andrew's back arches, and his legs wrap around Neil's waist to keep him there. He pushes and pushes until he feels Neil's balls hit the underside of his ass, and in the moments before he comes undone he's searching for one thing, and one thing alone.</p>
<p>"Neil," he grunts, and Neil's eyes track Andrew's every movement in concern. But all Andrew does is open up his palm of his hand, a gesture that means more than anyone else will know. He's not extending it to take, nor to give. It's never that with them anymore, the black and white exchange. They blend together, sharing the experience that Andrew never wanted or expected to have.</p>
<p>So he asks for Neil's hand, because part of him feels like he should always have it. Like he said, force of habit.</p>
<p>Neil's hand is in his in a matter of seconds, curling around it and using it to push faster, sharper. Andrew grunts, low and long, savoring the delicious burn when Neil slides in and out of him. The noises bounce off the walls, at least to him. It feels deafening each time, but he wonders if that's the truth.</p>
<p>Or is he just forever in this bubble, where everything he does with Neil is amplified to a hundred times?</p>
<p>Either way, it sure sounds messy.</p>
<p>"Andrew, Andrew <em>fuck</em>," Neil moans and he gives up all semblance of control just the same. "Hold me."</p>
<p>And if Neil isn't above asking, Andrew won't be above giving. He uses his other arm to wrap around Neil and bring him down against him, a steady weight. Neil whimpers at hearing Andrew's heartbeat, as erratic as his thrusts at this point, and tips over the cliff's edge.</p>
<p>"<em>Andrew—</em>"</p>
<p>"Me too, c'mon," Andrew growls, tightening his grip painfully into Neil's skin as he thrusts up to meet him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harder, harder.</em>
</p>
<p>Neil pushes his forehead against Andrew's until they're exchanging breath, thrusts short and as strong as he can manage. Every slap of their skin makes his head spin, and when Neil's moan breaks off at the end, Andrew knows what it means.</p>
<p>He digs his heels into the bed to receive everything Neil can give, and Neil spills into him. His boyfriend's scream is silent, if not for a few breathless whines that escape, and Andrew grabs his ass to push him as deep as he can go.</p>
<p>And that's it for him.</p>
<p>Neil seemingly doesn't want to miss the chance to milk Andrew dry after denying him for the entire day. Despite the hazy look in his eyes, Neil fumbles for Andrew's cock and pumps him as he finally comes, not caring about the mess that drips over his fist and splashes high on his abdomen. And...it is a mess.</p>
<p>Andrew, as much as he hates to admit it, is loud.</p>
<p>His groan stretches for seconds, and when he breaks it, in only dissolves into short bursts of sound. He grunts, panting, and the noises settle into a whine as streaks of come paint Neil's long fingers. His eyesight fails him for a moment and he closes his eyes, trembling much the same as Neil had before. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so smug, but he's so far away from regret in that moment.</p>
<p>"There's so much," Neil whispers, all too pleased with evidence of Andrew's pleasure. Sometimes, Andrew wonders if Neil would come untouched just watching Andrew jerk off.</p>
<p>Neil strokes Andrew until there's nothing left for him to give, and then some more. Until Andrew can't take it, and he pushes Neil away from the overstimulation.</p>
<p>He has to look away when Neil licks a stripe of it from his hands, and wipes the rest on his thighs. Nevermind, Neil is the worst.</p>
<p>He could very well blame the new rush of heat on his cheeks as a product of their exertion, but he's sure Neil knows from the way he's grinning.</p>
<p>"Fruit loops," he sighs, and flops next to Andrew without touching him, in case Andrew needs the space. He needs some, but not all.</p>
<p>He brings Neil's arm to drape across his abdomen, and flicks his ear. Neil swats at him like a bug. Neil's already squirming.</p>
<p>Impossible.</p>
<p>Andrew rolls his eyes at the inhuman amount of energy, boneless and sated. He needs at least five minutes. He knows it's for his sake though.</p>
<p>Neil takes his care for Andrew very seriously, especially after moments like that. He can already see Neil's concerned eyes darting to the bathroom, cataloguing the things he needs to get Andrew cleaned up and comfortable.</p>
<p>But he always forgets himself.</p>
<p>"Yes, Neil," Andrew states, snapping Neil's attention back to him. He reaches forward to smooth out the crease in between Neil's brows. This part never gets easier to admit, but for both their sakes he gets it out. "I enjoyed it."</p>
<p>He gestures to himself, and the mess he is, and hopes that speaks for itself. Neil's frown lifts just a little, and he snuggles further into Andrew. "Me too," Neil says, resting his chin on Andrew's chest. "You're so—"</p>
<p>Andrew closes a hand around Neil's mouth. He's still burning from the inside out. He can't handle the praise quite yet, though he knows it's necessary for Neil. He'll wait until he's clean and eating his chocolate for that. He needs to compose himself, right now Neil is...</p>
<p><em>Too much</em>, and Andrew has been showing far too much today on his own.</p>
<p>He sighs, and rolls further into Neil anyways. He's turning into an old man after sex, or it just brings out the clinginess in him. Neil likes to say he's always clingy, sex just gives him a convenient excuse.</p>
<p>Whatever. Soon, he'll find the state of them too gross to cope with, and he'll let Neil coddle him and bathe him with their small stock of fancy soaps and aromatherapy gels.</p>
<p>But for now, he needs this.</p>
<p>Neil should rest here with Andrew, even if it's just for the moment. He does more for the calm than he realizes, settling Andrew's reluctant mind until the turbulence ceases.</p>
<p>He tries though. Andrew thwarts Neil's attempts to get up three times before Neil retaliates with a flick to Andrew's nose.</p>
<p>Andrew swats him, and Neil dodges breathlessly, clumsily.</p>
<p>But he <em>dodges</em>, the shit, and their eyes lock. Neil bites down on his bottom lip, but even that doesn't help. He buries his face in the pillow to smother the laugh, and Andrew can't believe the state of them.</p>
<p>Andrew throws his head back and closes his eyes. Challenge accepted and all that, he knows how it goes, but they can postpone it for a while.</p>
<p>Give him an hour, give or take.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading &lt;3 I appreciate all the support and I hope you guys have a good spooky month ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>